My Little Vampire
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: THE OVERDONE TONY HAS A SISTER FIC Tony's twin sis is head over heels for Rudolph "Rollo" Sackville-Bagg. What can she do to save the little vampire? Above is the Sackville-Bagg family crest. The motto means "Never fear the night."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Kath here!

I'm going to tweak the ages a little bit.

Tony and Tessa (twin sis): 13

Rudolph (physical): 13

Anna (physical): 12

Gregory (physical): 15

* * *

Tony and I woke up, gasping at the same time. Our beds were in an angle, forming a triangle against the wall with a dresser in between the rather large gap as well as a chest. He poked his head out of his sheets.

"Tessa?"

"Vampires," I agreed. I lifted up my blanket as he crawled in.

"This is really weird. We're both having the same dreams," Tony said.

"Maybe it's the twin thing Mom talked about?" I suggested, yawning.

"Yeah...maybe," he replied, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Mom rushed for us to go to school. Tony and I sat in the back seat, barely paying attention to a word Mom is saying. I was lazily finding a butterfly clip for my unusually fire red hair. Mom told us to wave to Dad and Lord McAshton. I was too busy fixing my hair to look somewhat decent. Tony didn't wave to them at all. I was drifting off to sleep when Tony was yelling about being on the wrong side of the road.

"What the cheeseballs?!"

"Teresa Lorelei Thompson!"

"Sorry, Mom. What are we talking about?"

Mom sighed,"It'll get better, Tony, Tessa. You'll make some friends soon."

* * *

"'You'll make some friends soon?' Bull crap!" I exclaimed, holding an ice pack to Tony's head in the nurse's office.

"Ow! Tessa!"

"Sorry, Tony. Those McAshton twerps are a pain in the butt! Just because we're American," I shook my head. "How was Science?"

Science was the only class we didn't share. Unluckily for Tony but luckily for me, Thing 1 and Thing 2 were in Tony's class.

"I talked about the dream," he said shyly.

"Oh, Tony."

"And the McAshton twins told me to fly back to California," he said even more quietly.

"I swear if Dad's job wasn't at stake, I'd have kicked their butts a long time ago."

* * *

Mom and Dad left, having a talk with Tony. Tony was the twin who let his mouth run away before letting his brain think so our parents thought that he was the only one having nightmares. I sat down next to my bro.

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Tessie. Wanna play vampires?"

"As long as I'm the vampire queen."

"And I'm the vampire knight! Sworn to protect the queen!" He proclaimed, standing on his chair.

"Of course, Sir Tonius. I shall get your cloak as well as mine. Sharpen our fangs, brave knight. We may need them to fend off the pesky humans," I replied in an English accent, going through our closet.

"As you wish, Queen Teresina."

I found a black Dracula cape for Tony and a deep scarlet dress (A/N kind of like Mother Gothel dress but for a thirteen year old) for me. I only wore a tank top and shorts so I slipped it on with ease. I found a pair of black Mary Janes and a Aurora-like crown with a single red jewel in the middle.

"No fair! You got a better costume!"

"You can have bigger fangs, Tony."

* * *

I heard screeching outside. Curious, I went outside on our sort of balcony and made out a bat in the night.

"Hark! Sir Tonius, cease your feast. Our brethren has come. Pray he bears good news," I said in an accent again, opening the door just as the bat flew in.

My brother had ketchup on his face, and I giggled.

In my normal voice, I told him," Tony, you look-"

The bat flew into the fireplace which flashed in a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strangely human breath in the fireplace, and my brother and I clasped our hands, making way to sit on our beds. There was a weird bat-boy in our room, and he hit the back of his head, changing his features into an oddly attractive male and _human _face. He was breathing deeply and spoke in a _very _attractive accent.

"What clan are you from, brother and sister?" His breathing was still irregular and it irked me. "Have the lights gone?"

Tony opened his mouth in shock. "Who are you?"

"Tony," I began, taking my own fangs off, "I don't-"

The stranger interrupted me, showing up his fangs and red eyes whilst hissing. It was fitting for him, oddly enough. He was wearing Shakespearian style clothing that looked rather ancient. He didn't scare me, but my brother tensed.

The boy spoke quickly,"You are not a brother."

"Well, I'm not a sister," was my brother's oh so clever response.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are human. Full of blood." Hunger consumed the vampire's eyes.

"Gonna keep it that way, dude," Tony said, hopping out of bed and to the door.

The vampire made move to follow him, but he spotted me and stared intently, hunger lessening by a smidge but not by much.

"You were in the dream my brother and I keep having," I said simply.

"Must have been a nightmare," he replied weakly.

"It was," Tony said.

The vampire got up slowly. "I must leave."

"You can barely walk," I protested.

"Who needs to walk when I could fly?" He leaped off the balcony, only to fall with a shriek.

"Is it wrong that I find this strangely satisfying?"

"Tessa!" Tony whined from the door.

"Coming, coming, Sir Tonius," I replied, fixing my crown and following my knight brother

* * *

Tony and I raced downstairs, somehow managing to escape Miss Lorna. We found the vampire outisde, laying face-down on the grass.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

I said,"Does he look it?" just as the vampire said,"Do I look it?"

A big red truck passed us, flashing lights everywhere.

"Rookery," he said, flinching from the light. He tried to sit up, breathing heavily. "Do you...Do you know... where I can find a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk-" Tony began.

"No, not milk."

"You drink cow blood?" I asked incredously.

"Yes. Please, hurry. I am growing weaker."


	3. Chapter 3

I waited outside for the two boys, not wanting to see a vampire suck cow blood. Well, better cow than human. Before we grabbed the wagon, I grabbed my own Dracula cape for you know, the irony. Just as Tony stepped outside, the big red truck from earlier came driving over, slowly. We stepped a little closer to the middle of the road, and there was a light shining on us. The truck began driving faster, and we backed away.

The vampire boy yelled,"Shut your eyes, Tony, Tessa!"

We obeyed, and I felt the boy grab us. I couldn't feel the ground anymore, but I soon felt a solid surface under my body.

"You can open your eyes now."

We were on Dad's blimp which was _very very_ high in the sky. Tony was amazed, but I grabbed onto the vampire's cold neck, gasping.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked almost teasingly, his face closer to mine than strictly necessary.

"Sorry." I let go of his neck slowly.

He offered me his hand, which I accepted graciously and kept it close so as not to fall.

Tony piped up from his other side,"Thanks, dude. You saved our lives. That truck was going to splatter us."

"Yes, thank you."

"You keep calling me 'dude.' My name's Rudolph."

Ironically, his nose was the last to change from bat form to human.

"Dude is slang," Tony explained.

"Like what you call a friend," I added.

"A friend?"

"We saved each other's lives," Tony said.

"Yes. We did. Friends."

"Let's play!"

My eyes widened. "Tony!"

"Come on, Tessie, our best friend's a vampire! He could probably fly and catch you if you fall."

"You are my friend, Tessa. I wouldn't let you get hurt."

I stared at them. "Oh, what the heck?" I grinned and started jumping as well.

* * *

We were jumping up and down on the blimp. Tony flopped down.

"We should get home, Tessa."

I nodded. "How do we get down from here, Rudolph?"

"We'll fly."

"We'll what?" I asked.

Tony exclaimed, "Really? Cool!"

"Stay calm, friend. As long as your holding on to me, you'll be fine," Rudolph said, offering a hand to Tony and me. "If it will assure you more, you can always hold on to my neck."

I bot my bottom lip and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his right arm wrapped itself around his waist. Tony was holding his left hand.

"All right, let's fly."

The flying trip was so surreal. The cold wind whipped against my face. The McAshton castle came into veiw.

Tony exclaimed, "Mom and Dad are at a party there! This is so cool! Being a vampire must be awesome!"

"Membership does have its perks," Rudolph allowed.

"I thought vampires only drank human blood," I said.

"We do, but we make do with cow's blood. We've been hunted for centuries. We want to become humans not eat them for dinner."

Tony pointed at a car that was near our residence. "What color is that car?"

"Green. A man and a woman are inside. The man is waving his arms and yelling.

"Sounds like Mom and Dad," I noted.

The car turned onto our driveway-like street.

"It is Mom and Dad! Dad's gonna be so mad at us!" Tony yelled.

* * *

Miss Lorna was babbling to Mom and Dad, something about checking up on us. She quieted, seeing us 'sleeping' peacefully in our beds. Dad sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

Mom sniffed the air too. "I smell it too."

Mom went over to kiss the closest twin, Tony. This gave me time to quickly open my eyes to see Rudolph dangerously perched where a wall and a divider meet. He made a hushing motion. I nodded and feigned sleep as Mom kissed my forehead. As soon as the door closed, Tony and I took off our vampire attire. Rudolph leapt off the wall and landed on his feet, much like a cat.

"I suppose I must take my leave."

I shimmied out of my vampire queen dress. "No! You can stay if you want." And this has nothing to do with the fact that he is beyond attractive.

He chuckled at my apparently lopsided crown. He took it off my head. "Thanks... dudes."

"Question, though, do vampires sleep in coffins? Cuz..."

Tony finished,"That's gonna be a problem."

"Just as long as the sun can't find me." He peered over my shoulder. "That would be excellent."

He went over to the chest and sat in it. Tony gave him a pillow.

"We've got to sleep, bro. We got school in the morning."

Tony sat on his bed. "Lullaby."

"Fine."

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_Nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito_

_Sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

By the end, Tony was snoring. I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"You have a lovely voice, Tessa."

"Thank you, Rudolph. Rudolph?"

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Are you a thousand years old in a nine year old body?"

"No. I've been nine for three hundred years. I haven't had that much fun since I actually was nine. Thanks for being my friend, dude."

"No problem."

"Tessa? What is your real name?"

"Teresa Lorelei. Why?"

"Teresa Lorelei." He tasted my name. It has never been so beautiful. "Until the night."


	4. Chapter 4

"You really shouldn't have gotten into a fight with the McAshton boys, Twins."

"We didn't. We just asked for them to step aside, Mom, honest," I said.

The partial truth anyway. I said move boys. Tony said out of my way losers. They beat up Tony, but they didn't have the guts to hit a girl. They managed to blame all of this on me and Tony.

"This isn't a good way to make friends."

"We have a friend," Tony interjected.

"His name's Rudolph. He's cool," I added, seeing Rudolph's bright red eyes peering out. "Very cool."

He flashed his eyes appreciatively. Mom sniffed the air.

"There it is again."

"What?" Tony and I chorused.

"That smell."

"I don't smell anything," Tony said with tissues in both his nostrils.

"Of course you don't, brother." I laughed as Rudolph lowered his head slowly.

* * *

When Tony and Dad left to play golf, I locked the door and closed the curtains.

"You can come out, Rudolph."

He opened the top, stretching. "Good day, Teresa Lorelei."

"It's almost night. Tony should be home soon."

"You two are the nicest humans I've ever met."

"I'm not really a nice person. I tend to let my temper get the best of me."

"That's not bad. You lose your temper when your brother is hurt, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You're only protecting him. That's good."

"Rollo, do you have a little brother or sister?"

He stiffened

"Rudolph?"

"I have to go, Teresa Lorelei. You and your brother are most kind and I shall never forget you." He flew out of the window, hissing but not as much as before.

* * *

Later that night, he came to visit us. He held up both of our drawings of the amulet that we saw in our dream.

"Rodolph! Can you take us flying again?" Tony asked excitedly.

"I only came because of this."

"Why would you want our drawings?" I asked.

"It's important. Now tell me."

"We'll only tell you if you take us flying again," Tony bargained.

Rudolph rolled his eyes and looked at me, exasperated. "Teres-"

"I gotta go with my bro on this one, Rollo," I said, crossing my arms.

* * *

Rudolph flew us to the cemetery with Tony holding his hand, me grasping his neck, and his arm around my waist. He says he lives in the cemetery. We landed as Tony and I laughed in delight.

"You didn't see the real thing, then?" Rudolph asked.

"No. It was all a dream," Tony said sadly. "The amulet, the comet."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I can't tell. It's a secret."

"Who are we gonna tell?" I asked as the two sit down.

"Who's gonna believe us?"

"It is the Comet of Attamon, the comet of lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire. A piece of the comet fell to the Earth, and a great magician fashioned it into a powerful amulet. We lost it 300 years ago to the sea."

"That was what we were dreaming!" I said.

Rudolph nodded. "My Uncle Von tried to catch it, and we haven't seen him since. From that day to this, our wandering has never ended."

"We'll help you find it. It must be what our dreams really mean," Tony reassured, holding Rudolph's shoulder.

"Yes! You are to join our quest! We'll truly be brothers now!"

I cleared my throat.

Rudolph grinned sheepishly. "Brothers and sister."

"Better."

Bats shrieked and headed for the cemetery.

"My parents! Hide!"

"But we're family!" my twin protested.

"They don't know that! Go!" Rudolph insisted.

We hided behind a broken statue just as two bats transformed into a strawberry blonde woman and a black haired man dressed in Shakespeare clothes.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph hugged his parents.

One bat turned into a blonde girl also in Shakespeare clothes.

"Yoo-hoo!" The girl called.

"Anna!" Rudolph hugged her.

Come on. I don't have a claim on Rudolph or anything so obviously I didn't react to Rudolph and Anna's tight hug.

"Brother dear, you're the nervy one, walking around like some Daywalker."

Longingly, Rudolph replied, "I wish." He turned to his father. "Have you found the amulet?"

"No, but we're on the right path."

"Good, but-"

His father interrupted Rudolph. "We still have 48 hours, and I shall not fail you again."

Something hissed behind us. A vampire boy stood behind Tony and me in slightly Gothic or punk clothes with a mohawk.

"Rollo? A little help would be nice!" I exclaimed as the boy got closer.

"No, Gregory, they're my friends!" Rudolph pushed the older boy.

"Mortals!" Rudolph's father grabbed my brother's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Let go of my brother or else you'll find out why twins are a force to be reckoned with!" I threatened.

"Really? You and what army?"

I pulled out a knife from the jacket I put on before flying.

"You have a knife?!" Rudolph and Tony said, shocked.

"Seriously!? I am offended you think I wouldn't bring a weapon with me! What if that crazy truck comes back? I need to be prepared, idiots!" I rolled my eyes.

"No girl should have a weapon, Teresa."

"News flash! It's the twenty first century, not the eighteenth. Besides, we won't do anything to hurt you... unless you provoke me," I glared at Rudolph's father.

"Ah. Rookery's knaves."

"No. We are Thompsons. Before moving to Scotland, we had no knowledge about vampires aside from Dracula. We only moved here because of a stupid golf course! I don't even know what a knave is! Seriously! Get in touch with modern stuff to figure out where that amulet is! Now kindly put down my twin and we'll be on our way."

The older vampire lowered my brother, saying, "Leave. Leave, I say."

I glanced at Rudolph and ran with Tony.

"But, Tessa!"

"Hush, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

A vampire hunter appeared, and Tony spotted a wire, taking it apart. The hunter took notice of us, and recognized us as Tony was wearing his cape and I my crown. He brandished a glowing cross. It wavered and broke.

"What kind of bloodsuckers are you?" he asked confusedly and a bit scared.

"Christian ones," I said cheekily, grabbing Tony's hand and running.

We fell down a hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Rudolph caught me bridal style. "Are you two all right?"

When we nodded, he took us to another room just as a shot fired, exposing the underground tunnels.

Rudolph's father stormed over to us. "What you two did was extremely foolish!"

"Foolish, but brave," his wife corrected.

As Rudolph let me down, I asked, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Without thinking, my brother touched the necklace around the male vampire's neck. It seemed like the two had been sharing a vision.

"He has sympathy for our kind," the elder female vampire said as the two returned to normal.

Her blonde daughter exclaimed, "Oh, lovely."

"The rumor was right. Von survived the seas and ended up her by ship. A woman found him and draped a robe with a strange coat of arms on him. We must find out which family she belongs to."

"We can help you there," Tony said.

"No. It is far too dangerous for a mortal," the father replied, pacing.

"How do you suppose you'll find out who she was? Magic? Seven heads are better than five, sir," I retorted. "Besides, you've been wandering for three hundred years. Maybe you need some new tactics. New blood, so to speak."

"Very well, but if you two dare think tot betray us to our greatest enemy, then my wrath shall be revealed," he threatened, stalking toward us.

My brother whimpered, nodding. I nodded too, glaring at the patriarch.

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Right, then. Introductions are in order. I am Frederick Sagville-Bagg, and this is my wife Freda. You've already met my son Rudolph. This is our daughter, Anna, and our eldest, Gregory."

Tony and I nodded politely.

"I'm Tony, and this is my twin sister Tessa."

"Darling, perhaps they should be getting home. They're mortals. Their sleep is during the night, not the day," Mrs. Sagville-Bagg said kindly.

"I can take them home," Rudolph volunteered. "I know where they live."

"Very well, my son."

* * *

"I think my father likes you," Rudolph began, helping us up.

"That was liking us?!" We asked.

"I know he may seem like a monster-"

"He is a monster!" Tony interrupted.

"He's just stern because he wants to protect us. You don't know how hard it is to be tormented."

"Rollo, we do know," I said.

"Why else would I have had a bloody nose if I weren't tormented everyday at school!" Tony said.

"What? Who dares torment my friends?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rudolph took us flying to the McAshton place. We found the twins' room quickly where Rudolph snuck us in with no problem. The vampire made sure to slam the window, causing Nigel to wake up. He went over to his twin's bed and woke him up. Rudolph slowly raised Tony (clad in his cape and a Cheerios box) up from the ground.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld. I am your Master," Tony said, arms spread wide.

The two bullies cowered in fear and I almost let out a laugh. Rudolph elbowed me, smirking. I smirked back and enjoyed the show.

Apparently, the bullies recognized Tony's glasses and thus Tony himself. They were about to beat Tony up again when Rudolph let go of Tony and jumped on Flint's bedframe.

"I don't think so," Rudolph warned.

The twins screamed, and Tony rubbed his face against my shoulder to keep from laughing out loud. I cannot tell you how attractive Rudolph looks while threatening them. I wonder how he is in as a mortal human...?

The vampire put his finger to his lips, and the twins clammed up promptly.

"I am the fiendish friend of Tony and Tessa Thompson. If you do not treat them with respect, you'll feel my wrath! Tell anyone of what you just witnessed, and you'll be bat bait!"

With that, Rudolph turned his human ears into bat wings, and the twins screamed again.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Flint cried.

"I just have a crush on Tessa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

I smirked in amusement. "Ooh, blackmail material, Tony, blackmail."

Rudolph raised an eyebrow. The twins kept wailing and wailing about how Nigel has a crush on me. Just as Lord McAshton opened the door, Rudolph took us out the window, not waiting for the twins to realize what just happened.

* * *

This time, flying was an enjoyable experience. More or less. I was more prepared. I am 300% positive that Rudolph won't drop me. Nonetheless, he chuckled when my grip tightened, ascending up into the sky and flying. Trying to impress us, he brought us close to the flower field, and Tony sneezed.

"Oh, you're such a kitty, bro."

"Shut up, Tessa. I'm allergic."

Rudolph smiled, amused. "Come on, let's get you two home."

Tony had fallen asleep on the way, and Rudolph laid him down on his bed, letting go of me. When the vampire turned back to me, he chuckled.

"Your crown, Princess Teresa."

I swayed a bit, feeling a bit drowsy myself. I mimicked his accent, saying, "Princess? I beseech thee not accuse me of such trickery! If you do so again, I shall have thee arrested and tried for treason! I am Queen Teresina of San Diego, born to the House of Thompson to King Robert the Righteous and Queen Dorothy the Diligent. Sir Tonius, my darling baby brother, is Captain of the Queen's Guard, my most trusted advisor, and valiant hunter of traitors. And I am the VAMPIRE QUEEN!"

Rudolph was smiling with mild amusement, but he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. "You can laugh, you know. Now that I've met a real, live, actual vampire family, I feel like this is silly," I said normally, plucking the crown out of my messy red hair.

"You really do look like a queen of the night."

"Sorry, what?"

"Your fire hair, your misty gray eyes, and your milky skin. You're not vampire pale, but rather pale for a mortal."

"Oh. Okay."

"In a good way. It is... an unearthly beauty. A siren."

"How... poetic, but seriously, laugh if you want. I know I sound ridiculous."

"You don't."

"Oh, please. Do vampires actually talk like that?"

He shrugged. "If we're feeling nostalgic."

"On a normal basis," I corrected, taking my jacket off. "How are you used to the cold? It's freezing."

"I'm a vampire. I hadn't had blood run through my veins for 300 years."

"Oh." I lost my footing. Rudolph caught me.

"Forgive me. You need your sleep, Teresa."

"Mmm." He helped me climb my bed, tucking my legs in. I sat as upright as I could. "Will you stay?"

"I mustn't." He hadn't made a move to get out.

I lied down, snuggling into my pillow but still seeing him in the pale moonlight. "Rollo?"

I saw him freeze right just as he was about to step toward the window. "Yes, Teresa?"

"We'll help you guys get the amulet. I promise. You guys just...want to be human... And... you're mine and Tony's best friend..."

"Good night." With those words, he was suddenly in front of me and kissed me quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss left me dazed and confused. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Tony woke me up by jumping on my bed. Geez. That kid is seriously too-

Wait.

Hold on to your cheeseballs.

Nigel McAshton has a crush on me.

OOH! THE BLACKMAIL!

I'll make his life a living hell.

Tony and I exchanged evil glances and rushed to get to school, forgetting about Rudolph for a moment.

* * *

At school, Tony and I waited for the McAshton twins by the fence, leaning and smirking. They came into veiw, heads down and reluctant. Nigel's ears pinked at seeing the smirk on my face.

"Sleep well last night, girls?" Tony asked mockingly.

They didn't respond. Tony grew more confident.

"Take these," Tony said, giving them his books.

"Yes, Master," both replied but Nigel was the only one who took the books.

"No, Nigel." Nigel looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You'll be my sister's own personal manservant. You'll follow her around and fulfill her every whim with no questions. If someone is to ask for her name, you'll reply 'Queen Teresina of the Night, goddess of the vampires.' If you need to address her personally, you are to either call her "Your Royal Darkness" or "My Queen." Do you understand?"

Nigel's freckled face was pink and nodding fervvently. I raised an eyebrow at my twin.

"And, Flint." He stood at attention. "You are to be my brother's manservant. You shall do his homework and his notes for him, and I shall check them both to see if you are not slacking off. If even the smallest thing is wrong, you shall be severely punished. Be prepared to accept punishments from both of us. You are to address my Captain of the Queen's Guard as "Sir Tonius." If I hear otherwise, I shall punish you myself. Understood?"

He nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

The school bell rang, and Tony and I leisurely strolled in with our faithful manservants following dutifully.

* * *

Tony let me rest in our room while he looked at crests downstairs. I must have fallen asleep because my book was on the floor. The moon was out, and I heard a small rustling in the bedroom.

"Sleep, Teresa Lorelei," Rudolph's voice said. I pin-pointed it to near Tony and my desk, though his glowing red eyes gave it away.

"What do you want, Rudolph?" I asked, grabbing my book.

"I only wished to apologize about-"

"So you regret kissing me?"

"Teresa-"

"No, I get it. Some vampire thing, right?"

"No, Teresa, I wanted to apologize about not asking you first."

"Sorry, what?" Did I just hear him wrong?

He lowered his eyes. "I really admire you, Teresa. I really do. I like you. That's why I... kissed you."

"Do you regret it?"

He snapped his head up. "Never!"

"Come here, Rollo."

He looked reluctant but came forward and sat on my bed by my lap. I took his pale face in my hands gingerly and studied it with care. If he was this cute as what most people call a monster, what would he be as a human? He's not just good-looking. He's loyal, king, protective, and sweet. He can be a bit clueless and overprotective, but that just makes him even more adorable. I ran my fringers through his messy hair before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He froze, and I pulled away.

"Where's my brother? It's almost nine." I hadn't moved my arms from his neck.

Rudolph shook his head. "I don't know, Teresa." He made no move to remove my arms.

"What about your family? Could we go to the cemetery?"

"If you want."

"Well, come on, Ruddy! What if Tony's in danger?" I let go of his neck.

"That would be very bad. I see your point. Shall we fly?"

"It's the fastest way, isn't it?"

* * *

Rudolph pulled me up and grabbing me by the waist, flew us up. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, used to his coldness. We spotted Rookery's truck and landed a few yards away.

"I know another entrance. Come with me," Rudolph whispered.

We found the Sagville-Bagg family asleep, but the man that Rookery was drinking with was wandering around. Gregory had awoken. He bit the man. The man was attatched to a sort of fishline. The line dragged him toward the opening Tony and I fell through the night before. Gregory was determined to drink

"Gregory! Gregory, don't! Gregory, it's a trap!" Rudolph pleaded.

He managed to pull Gregory down and fell under his weight. Their family woke up.

"What is going on here?" Frederick demanded. He turned to me. "What are you doing here, mortal?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Looking for my brother. He was researching crests earlier while I slept. I woke up, and Rudolph was already waiting for us in our room. I thought Tony must have come here because he found something. But I don't think you should be concerned with my presence."

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "What is going on here? You two, get up."

His sons got up, but Rudolph was faster than his brother. I sat on some nearby rocks.

I realized something. I've always referred to him internally as Rudolph but externally as Rollo. This is the first time since that first night that he called me Tessa. I don't like it.

Rollo continued, "We got here and... Gregory was biting than man on rope."

Frederick narrowed his eyes at Gregory. "What did you do? Did you bite him?"

"I just tasted him," Gregory replied, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"And was it worth betraying your family? Was it _good_?" Frederick's voice grew cold and mocking.

Gregory snorted. "_I'm_ the traitor? You're the traitor! You keep us in the dark! We are the Dark Gods! We must put fear in _mortal's _hearts, not our own! We should fight back! Not cower in fear."

Frederick's voice was grave and grim. "Yes, you would. You're young, strong, and ruthless, and you'll risk a stake to the heart to prove it."

A bright light shone in the dark tunnels. The vampires flinched and hissed. Even I covered my eyes under its intensity although I could make Frederick out, covering his family with his volumous clothes. Someone through a rock or something at the light, and I could hear a very familiar voice, crying, "Yes!"

"Tony!"

I flund myself into my twin's arms. He hugged me tightly but with confusion.

"You left without me."

"You were drooling."

I smacked his head.

"Ow! Geez. Sorry."

"Tony? Teresa?"

Rollo's voice brought the two of us back to the vampire family. Frederick was in Freda's lap with Anna holding her father's hand, Gregory a few steps to the right of her, and Rollo kneeling in front of Anna. He looked between us and his father with worry."

In a sort of accusing tone, Frederick said, "You barely saved my life."

Ignoring the father, Tony said excitedly, "I know who the woman was! She was a McAshton! She's an ancestor of my dad's boss! Dad's taking me to his house tomorrow!"

"I feel... weak."

I smiled. "That all, Tony?" He nodded. "We know just the thing, Mr. Sackville-Bagg."

* * *

All five of the vampires drank the cow's blood. When he was finished, Freda put him in a straight jacket and used what I think an umpire mask to cover his face, preventing him from biting anything unless someone removed it. Frederick still looked weak, but he was able to stand on his own. His two youngest made move to fly back to the tunnels.

"No! I must find a place to hide you children," he protested weakly, grabbing their hands.

Without thinking, I blurted, "You can stay at our house."

Frederick looked at me disbelievingly. "We need darkness, decay, and dampness."

"Then you need our cellar." Tony smiled

* * *

Our cellar was definitely dark and decayed. We only had two weeks to clean everything up. It was hard enough with only Mom, Tony, and me because Dad was too tired to help after work. Tony and I started school, and Mom was busy trying to find a job herself while juggling taking care of her twins. No one came down here. Mom and Dad usually just sent Tony or me down here anyways. It was cluttered. Nothing was straight. Some overflowing boxes were just piled on top of each while some empty boxes were strewn about the floor. The vampires walked about the cellar touching things here and there.

"I'm sorry that-"

Freda interrupted my twin,"It's perfect."

I smiled at the kind vampire. I like her better than her husband. "We're glad. We need to go before our parents get down here and see you guys."

Tony and I chorused, "Have a good day's sleep."

Tony added, "And don't worry. We're on it."

Freda looked confused. "On...on what, dear?"

"He means they'll be working on finding the amulet, Mother. That's how we kids talk these days," Rollo said, grinning.

"Night, dude," Tony bid, fist-bumping Rollo with a grin.

"Night, dude," Rollo replied.

"Good day, Rollo."

"Good night, Teresa."

* * *

Tony and I got to our room, and I changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a bathrobe quickly. I wanted a glass of milk. Hey, don't judge. Just because I'm 13 doesn't mean I want a midnight snack. I happen to know Mom baked some chocolate chip cookies today because she offered some to us when my twin and I got home. Dad stumbled through his and Mom's bedroom door, drunk with sleep.

"Tessa? Youalright?" He slurred, blinking.

"Yeah, Dad. I just want a midnight snack. Mom's cookies are delicious."

He nodded. "Tony having a nightmare?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't check." This is what you get for not telling me about the McAshtons.

He nosdded again. "Okay. Enjoy your snack, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Night."

"Night."

I managed to hit the walls several times while walking through the kitchen in the dark. I couldn't risk one of the Sackville-Baggs getting hurt if they wanted something and went up here. I found a flashlight in my fluffy bathroom and turned it on to find myself a glass and a plate. Soon, I was juggling a very full glass of milk a plate of microwaved chocolate chip cookies, and a flashlight. Someone took the glass and plate from me, placed it on the table, and pulled out a chair for me. There were glowingb red eyes, and I shone the light briefly in the figure's face. Rollo hissed softly.

"Sorry, Rollo. I just wanted to see who it was. Thanks, by the way, for getting those stuff before I dropped them."

Rollo chcukled. "You should have taken them to the table one at a time."

"I'm hungry, okay?" Silence. "What's up?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven?"

"For kissing you without permission."

"I don't know... You did just steal my first kiss..."

"Your what?!" He grabbed my choclate-covered hands. He didn't flinch or seem to particularly care. "I really, truly am sorry, Teresa. You're just too tempting."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact the boy who torments me and my brother apparently has a crush on me?"

"It fueled the abruptness," he confessed.

"All's forgiven, Rollo." I kissed his cheek. "You need to go before Mom and Dad see you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony?"

My twin was already dressed and was putting on his Dodgers cap.

"Tessie, Dad's taking me to work with him. Wanna come?"

I shook my head. "I could make sure Mom doesn't find Rollo and the others."

Tony smiled. "Okay. Mom made bacon and pancakes."

My eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

* * *

"Morning, Tessa."

"Morning, Mom." I sat down at the table, piling my plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Not going with Dad and Tony?"

"They need some father-son bonding time. Besides, I really don't want to see Dad talk about golf. Golf is boring."

Mom laughed. "Okay, sweetheart. Are you going to draw in your room? I have some stuff do do down here."

"Okay, Mom."

"Maybe you could invite Rudolph over?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom, why are you so eager to meet him?"

"He's your first friend here in Scotland! Your best friend by the looks of it."

Involuntarily, I felt my cheeks heat up. Mom's eyebrows shot up.

""Or something more?"

"Mom!"

"Do you have a crush on Rudolph?" She asked, sitting down across from me.

"Mom..."

"Tessa..."

"Yes! Okay, I have a crush on him, Mom! He's just so cute, loyal, sweet, and has no idea what I'm saying half the time, but he makes an effort to listen and understand. He makes Teresa Lorelei sound so beautiful. He makes me feel like... like I could fly." The irony is not lost on me.

"Oh, Tessa, does he know?" Mom looked concerned.

"I think he likes me back." He never denied nor confirmed he has romantic feelings for me. He just said he likes me.

"Tessa." Mom looked solemn. "Dad and I have to meet him before you two do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom."

* * *

After half an hour, I grew bored of reading so I went down to the cellar where I found Anna and Rollo wrapping foil on themselves.

"Uh... what's up, guys?" I asked awkwardly from behind them.

Anna looked confused. "The... sky?"

Rollo smiled. "No, sister. She means what are we doing, right, Teresa?"

He was an overeager puppy ready to please.

"Mm. Why exactly are you wrapping foil around yourselves?"

"Tony's endangered, Tessa," Anna said worriedly.

"What? How?" Were supposed to have a twin link or something.

"I gave him a gift from the old country. He only needs to whistle and I'll be there."

"I?" I smirked. "Oh, Anna, are you going to be my sister-in-law?"

If Anna weren't a vampire, she would have flushed a dark red.

"I'm coming with you."

"Teresa-"

"Rollo, what if Dad and Mom see you? If Tony's in danger, it's probably because he ran away. Dad's bound to notice he's gone and he'll get pissed. He's going to think one of you is Tony and the other is the famous Rudolph."

"Famous?" Rollo asked with a confused face.

"You're basically our first friend. Mom and Dad are just glad Tony and I aren't raving about vampires." I smirked again.

* * *

"Left, right. Left, right. Left, right," I could hear Rollo whispering to Anna underneath a silver-colored helmet and a big red blanket.

I was watching them from behind the bushes right in front of where our official driveway.

"Tony!" Dad called, getting out of his car, with anger laced in his voice. "Where did you go? I was worried sick!" He stared at Rollo and Anna who looked like a weird monster thing. Dad looked to the side. Anna was shorter than Tony, but Rollo is taller. Dad rapped his knuckles on the helmet. "And I suppose this is Rudolph under here?" Rollo nodded. "Well, this isn't your fault, Rudolph. But," Dad pointed at Anna," when you get home, Tony Thompson, we're going to have a serious talk. Keep playing your game, whatever it is."

I ran out of my hiding place. "Hey, Rollo, Tony! Catch me if you can! Oh, hi, Daddy!" I waved and jogged away.

Rollo resumed his muttering of 'left, right, left, right.'

* * *

Anna whispered, "He's over there. West. First building on the left."

"The McAshton place," I said. "Come on!"


	9. Chapter 9

Anna hissed. "Tessa! He's in here!"

I turned to look at the still covered vampire siblings. "Here?"

Anna was talking about an ancient-looking building, a sort of monument of the dead or the like. I nodded, and we went inside. Luckily, the light wasn't shining too brightly in too many places in the building so the brother and sister shed the protective coverings they put on. There was a big tomb in the middle. Anna nodded to me, and I nodded to Rollo. The three of us pushed the top about half way off with a struggle, and Tony was smiling.

"Tony! Are you alright?" Anna and I asked together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dude, you heard me," he replied as Rollo helped him up.

"I heard you, my hero, and I wrote you a poem."

"Who did this to you, bro?" I asked, ignoring the melodramatic Anna.

"Rookery," he replied. "We better find Elizabeth's tomb before Rookery does."

Somewhere behind us, Anna said with a flourish in her voice," It's about the power of love."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Rollo and I asked. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"The last holder of the stone. The woman in my dreams."

I heard loud squeaking. "Guys, look." I pointed at the mouse/rat.

It was going through a gate in the monument. Vaguely, I could hear Anna reciting her love poem to my bro. Tony jumped off the tomb, haven't reached his growth spurt yet. Rollo, Tony and I looked through the gaps of the fence-like gate.

"It wants to lead us somewhere," Rudolph noted as it was going toward a pillar. He pushed the gate. "Look! Behind the pillar." He touched the wall behind it and as it runs out, it wasn't a wall at all but a door. "A door!"

"A secret passage!" Tony said excitedly, entering after Rollo, I after him, and lastly Anna. "It's just like one of the quests Queen Teresina sends Sir Tonius on!"

I nodded nervously. "Yeah..."

Rollo must've heard the nervous tone in my voice because he flashed me a reassuring smile over Tony' shoulder. Tony was flashing his tiny flashlight around the passage.

"Wait, Rookery seems to have left this behind," Anna said, coming back inside with a much, much bigger flashlight and giving it to Tony.

"Thanks," Tony took the flashlight, turning it on, and began to walk down the passage.

The passage was very dark and very cold. It had cobwebs all over. It's funny. I have a crush on a vampire and he and his vampire family are staying at our house in hopes of escaping a crazy vampire hunter, but I'm still scared of dark, unknown places and spiders. Rollo walked behind me, his presence reassuring me.

* * *

Eventually, Rollo and Tony switched places somehow, Rollo in the lead and Tony behind me. Suddenly, the former stopped.

Tony protested, "We have to keep moving time is running out."

"We can't go any further," Anna replied.

"Why not?" I asked, still a bit uneasy even after a few hours of walking.

Rollo and Anna exchanged glances. "There's something ahead," he said.

"Some kind of curse," Anna elaborated. "You'll have to go first, Tony dearest."

I cleared my throat.

"Be careful, Tony, Teresa."

We nodded and saw a tomb blocked by a wire fence.

"We found it!" Tony exclaimed joyously, voice cracking.

"Go see what it is," Ann encouraged," but be careful."

We looked at the top of the tomb which had writing, chains, and a lock on it.

"It's got something written on here," Tony called to our friends.

"Cavat... vaptor," I read.

"Let the vampire beware," Rollo translated. "It's a curse.

Rollo knows Latin... Good to know...

"Stupid chains..." Tony muttered.

Dust fell in my eye. "Shoot." I looked up. Rookery was drilling through the ground. We were probably nearby the cemetery.

Rollo said, "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes!" Tony and I said, having the exact same thought.

As we went for cover to avoid swallowing or breathing dust, I remarked, "There's the twin thing!".

Partly through drilling, the ground/ceiling collapsed, flinging pieces of rock everywhere. The drill kept going, just as Tony and I thought. It drilled through the tomb, breaking the chains and lock as well as the curse. There were sparks, presumably Rookery's drill breaking down. From the corners of my eyes, I could see Tony and Rollo celebrating silently. The drill went back up. Anna and Rollo came over and took the chains off, and the four of us pulled the tomb off a tiny bit. It was enough to see a woman and a man. Both had Shakespearean clothes on, and the woman had hair in a similar shade to my own Peagreen Clock-worthy hair (A/N lol Draco Malfoy secretly wants to be a Weasley) but it was covered in dust as was the man from my dreams. Both had stakes in their chests.

"It's Elizabeth," Tony said sadly.

"Uncle Von," Rollo said. "Father was right. He did come here."

"Oh, how romantic. Their love, preserved forever," Anna added with a flair pf romance.

I took hold of Elizabeth's chain, and suddenly I was at the gates of our house, hundreds of years ago. Von and Elizabeth, eternally young and alive (yet dead in all accounts), were fleeing from an angry mob. Von stepped forward and hissed at them. The mob charged at him, and Elizabeth fled with anguish. The people staked Von as Elizabeth ran up the stairs with a faint hiss. She enetered a room-our room. She took off the amulet, knowing its importance, almosy entirely collapsing on the floor. One of the floorboards popped up. Elizabth wrapped the amulet in a cloth and placed it in a white drawstring bag. She quickly hid it and turned as the villagers opened the door, preparing to stake her.

I could feel my legs giving out. Tony grabbed my arm from beside me.

"Tessie?"

"The stone... it's... in our... room," I whispered the last word as quietly as possible and still heaving for breathe.

Rollo looked eager as did Tony.

"No wonder we had those dreams!" My brother exclaimed.

We started to walk back to the monument when our friends stopped, looking up.

"What?" Tony asked.

Anna said, directing it to her brother,"The call."

"You go to the cliffs. Tony, Teresa, and I'll get the stone," Rollo replied.

"Okay, let's go," I encouraged, all too eager to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

Rated T for language

* * *

We flew to our house as fast as we could. Rollo flew us into our room via window.

"Where is it?" Rollo questioned

"Somewhere around here. Third or fourth floorboard from the fireplace."

"How do you know?" Rollo asked, kneeling next to me.

"We have visions, dude," Tony replied, grabbing the fire iron and used the end to remove the flloorboard.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off."

I laughed a bit. "Biting is your job."

"Ours is to find the stone," Tony finished.

"_We _have to find the stone," Rollo ammended.

Under the floorboards were sectioned out straw. When we didn't find the stone, Rollo took the poker and opened the next floorboard. Light shone from outside.

"Rookery!" Tony exclaimed.

Rollo covered himself. We searched again, adrenaline pumping faster and faster with every swing the obbsessive man took to bring down our front door. The boys stopped searching, standing up. Tony closed the door as Rollo pushed the wardrobe to block the door with difficulty but ultimately managed. We took out one last floorboard. Rookery began banging on the door. I crawled to our desk and grabbed a pendant I found in Nigel McAshton's bag when he accidentally gave it to me instead of my own. It was a perfect decoy. Tony found the bag.

"I found it!"

He opened it and unwrapped the stone. I ran my way over, gingerly holding it, with the decoy in my pocket.

Rookery burst through the wardrobe, brandashing the glowing Christian cross. Rollo fell into the fireplace for the second time since I met him. Tony was paralyzed d in fear.

"Give me the stone."

I shook my head. "Never. It belongs to our friends."

"No, no. It belongs to me now. Give it here," Rookery sneered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Make me, old man."

He bellowed,"You little bitch!"

He took me by the waist, but unlike Rollo, it was nowhere near gentle. He hauled me over his shoulder and pushed my twin out of the way.

"Let me go, you monster! You no good murderer!" I screamed. "Tony! Rollo! Help me!"

Rookery was out on the balcony and threw a small orange piece of rubber down, which inflated. He jumped and left the rubber there, shoving me in his truck. I promptly began to scream my head off.

"You ugly old man! You stinky killer! You obssessive stalker! Dickstick! Wanker! Deadhead! Dunderhead! Bugger! Dweeb! Geezer!"

"Shut the hell up and give me that stone, little girl!"

He tried to grab the stone from me. He touched my, ahem, chest. I used it to my advantage.

"OH MY GOD! RAPE! RAPIST! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THIS PERVERT IS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! OH MY GOD I'M TOO YOUNG!"

Rookery scowled,"You are goddamn banshee," he muttering taking the stone and chuckling maniacally.

I shifted in my seat and heard a crushing noise. I looked in my back pocket and saw the decoy. It had a long crack along the gem. Cows were on the road and Rookery angrily yelled at them to move. Rookery smirked at me.

"Well, little girl, say your prayers. I'm going to send your little friend straight to hell," he sneered.

No way. Cows were flying up ahead, mooing and eyes glowing red. They were ahead enough to avoid the light but not far away enough for us not to see them. Rollo appeared behind the cows. I smiled, filled with hope. Rollo waved.

"What do you want?" Stupid question, Rookery. He looked at the hand that held the stone. "You want this?" Again, stupid question. "Well, come and get it." Stupid yet again. Some one should give this man an award and then shoot him for believing such an award exists.

Rookery drove on, causing me to getting pulled back into my seat. Rookery grunted and screamed while I dug my nails into my palms. Rollo flew upwards, allowing the cows to charge at the truck. They flew out of our way the last second, and the last farted. Very classy. This caused Rookery to swerve. I grabbed the bag quickly and switched the amulets. I put the real one around my neck. Rookery was too busy driving to notice. He saw me stuffing the amulet inside.

"Hey! Give me that!" He tried to grab it from me.

To keep up my act, I refused . "Never in a million years, Ebenzer Scrooge!"

He managed to grab the bag.

Somewhere above, Tony yelled, "Tessie, the lights!"

I understood immediately and began to switch all of the buttons in front of me off.

Rookery pushed me away . "Hey! Sit back!"

"Teresa!"

Rollo's hand appeared from above. I grabbed it, and he pulled me out of the car with Rookery protesting loudly. He had somehow managed to attach Dad's blimp to his truck. As I wrapped my arms in its usual position around Rollo's neck.

"Going... Going... Gone," Tony said as Rookery's truck fell.

Rollo's eyes looked sad. I being me, myself, and I, I wanted to surprise Rollo and his family.

I nuzzled his neck. "For the record, you're the most amazing vampire that ever was or ever be.

* * *

Rollo flew us to the cliff without another word. If Tony noticed anything, he didn't say. Anna was pointing at was once we reached the cliff. Mom and Dad were there, standing in shock. The other vampires (When did they get there?) saw our grim expressions and instantly deflated. We landed, and Mom and Dad smothered us with a hug. Rollo remained grim. He approached his father.

"I'm truly sorry, Father. We found the stone, but Rookery took it, along with Teresa. We had to save her. I, apologize."

I smirked and took out the amulet, holding it between my fingers. "Oh, Rollo," I sing-songed.

Rollo turned to me, and his eyes were wide in shock. He ran to me, scooped me up in the air, and kissed me. Cliché, I know.

"You are the single most brilliant lady I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Rollo whispered, setting me down.

Frederick approached us with wary eyes. "Thank you, friend." He smiled, though his eyes betrayed the fact that he disapproves.

Rollo smiled. Thank you, Teresa Lorelei. I shall never forget." He took off his necklace. It was his family crest, green and purple with a dragon in the middle. It bore his family name and a Latin motto, Nunquam Timent Nox. "Never fear the night, Teresa Lorelei, for you are the goddess of vampires. You have given us the greatest gift, mortality." He kissed my forehead, put the long chain around my neck, and went to stand by his family and I went to mine.

His father put the stone in the necklace he always wore, and the stone was thrumming. He raised the necklace up to the sky and began chanting in Latin, and Mom and Dad led us to stand behind all of the vampires. A red beam from the sky hit the necklace and lit the whole cliff red. The beam was broken by Dad's blimp.

"Hey! That's my blimp!" He exclaimed. Yes, Daddy, we know.

Rookery jumped down, shouting and holding up his glowing cross. He jumped off and knocked the stone out of Frederick's hands. He caught it as he landed.

"And you'all go straight to hell! You'll all go straight to hell!" He laughed maniacally.

Dad said, "That's it!"

He took his apron off and threw it at Tony and my face's. He ran to Rookery, turned him around, and flat out punched Rookery in the face. He shook his hand out as Mom went over to him. He weakly held up his cross to shield his face.

Mom's "I don't think so" was reminiscent of Rollo's from... yesterday. Mom punched him in the gut and then in the face. Rookery let go of the stone, and it went flying through the air.

Rollo cried out, "Catch it, Tony!"

Tony ran and luckily, caught it. Mom and Dad pushed Rookery off the cliff, but unfortunately, he landed in the water. The blimp was almost out of the way of the moon. The vampires turned to Tony.

Anna said,"Tony, you know what we want. Wish it!"

"You have to wish it now, bro," I whispered.

Tony nodded. He raised the stone up, and the red beam reappeared. Tony closed his eyes. Mist engulfed the vampires. Before Rollo was completely engulfed like the rest of his clan, he smiled softly at us. He disappeared. They all did. Tony and I linked hands and wen to the edge, on the verge of tears.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked gently.

Who knew such a simple question had such a painful answer?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**There's going to be an epilogue, but I want to explain some things. Rollo is what Tessa calls Rudolph. She is a tough girl, but she is extremely afraid of heights, spiders, and unknown places. Her fear of heights has lessened due to Rudolph. Tessa and Tony think the Sagville-Baggs died. Tessa is in love with Rudolph and vice versa. Sorry if it's just a bunch of dialogue. I got really lazy. I compared Elizabeth and Tessa's hair because I wanted to show that liking redheaded women runs in the family. Although to be fair, Freda Sagville-Bagg is a strawberry blonde, but close enough.**

**THANK YOU**


	11. Epilogue

Two whole months. Two whole months without Rollo and his family. I hadn't noticed that three weeks gone by because we were so busy repairing the house. The McAshtons are nicer now and not just because Rollo scared them into submission. They genuinely like us now. Nigel still has a crush on me, but we never acknowledge it. Tony now wears the Stone of Attamon around his neck and I wear the Sackville-Bagg crest always.

"Hey, Tess, Tony," Flint said as we walked outside.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Grandfather's hosting a party for the new neighbors. He said to invite you guys. It's semiformal," Nigel finished.

"Dress nice, Tessa," Flint teased.

I slapped his head playfully. "Shut up."

* * *

Dad wore his usual business suit, and Mom wore a belted lavender wrap dress and stilettos. Tony wore a tie, a dress shirt, khakis, and the Stone of Attamon while I wore a white strapless lace skater dress, black combat boots, and the Sackville-Bagg crest.

When we entered the McAshton home, we were greeted by Lord McAshton and the twins. Once we explained everything to Mom and Dad, Dad forgave Lord McAshton and got along for us kids' sake. As Mom and Dad chatted, the twins dragged us away toward their room.

"Are we just going to spend the night in your room because I did not put on eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and princess curl my hair to hang out in your room like usual!" I protested, falling silent when I saw who was inside.

Gregory looked pretty much the same. His hair didn't stick out as much, and his skin was didn't look as dead and decay. His clothes, like his siblings, were modern, clean and neat. They were a dress shirt, slacks, and a leather jacket.

Anna's neatly plaited hair was tossed over her left shoulder. Her hair was a shade darker as was her skin. Her lips didn't look chapped, but had a healthy pink color. She still wore pink, though now it was pink with white polka dots.

Rollo. Rudolph. His now brown hair was slicked back, so different from his old messy locks. His eyes were now a warm brown. He was wearing a red dress shirt, a black bowtie, and slacks. He looked the most changed.

Flint grabbed my hand, whirled me around, and brought my face close to his, examining it closely.

"Nigel, doesn't Queen Teresina look absolutely ravishing on this fair night?" he asked his twin.

Nigel flushed. "She always looks...er, ravishing."

"Flint, get off me."

He let go of my hand, and I sat on Nigel's bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

A few minutes later, Tony said, "Well, this is awkward."

"Tony, Tessa, these are the Sagville-Baggs Greg, Rudolph, and Anna," Nigel introduced.

"Greg, Rudolph, and Anna, these are Sir Tonius, knight of night, and Queen Teresina, goddess of the vampires," Flint announced grandly, waving his hands.

Nigel and Flint's dad, Mr. Floyd McAshton, went inside their bedroom. "Nigel, Flint? Can I talk to you a minute?"

The rich boys followed their dad out the door with Flint petting my head. I swatted his hand away and he laughed.

Anna asked, "How are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't do small talk."

"Tessie!" Tony scolded, glaring down at me.

Did I mention that Tony finally hit his growth spurt?

"What? I don't see the point."

"Why do you got to be so rude?"

"You know why. You saw it yourself."

"Teresa."

"What do you want, Rudolph?"

He sat next to me on the bed. "What happened to calling me Rollo?"

"Oh, NOW you remember," I scoffed.

He shrugged. "We relived our life in the twentieth century. We forgot everything, and the only reason we moved here is because Dad got a new job. He's more agreeable now."

" I doubt that," Tony and I snorted.

"He is. He's much more accepting of my attitude," Gregory said. "Though I don't really care to talk to a bucnh of kids."

"We're not kids!" The four of us protested.

Anna stood up. "Oh, Tony dearest, thank you! Thank you for giving us a chance!" She walked to Tony and hugged him tightly.

"Tony's got a girlfriend!" I sang.

"Shut up! It's not like you and Rudolph don't have something going on!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not forget that every time you saw a rat or mouse, you caught it and held it to your heart, whistling."

"Tessa!" Tony glared.

"Oh, my hero." Anna carressed Tony's cheek.

I gagged. "Keep the PDA to a minimum, will you?"

"No PDA at all! No one flirts with my baby sister!" Gregory corrected angrily.

"Two months ago you would have asked what the hell PDA is," I said in awe.

"How is this our life?" Tony asked.

"We're back!" Flint yelled, flinging the door open.

I rubbed at my right ear. "Great, I think you made me deaf, McAshton."

He kneeled. "My apologies, Your Royal Darkness."

I hit his head. "Grow up."

"Never, my Queen!"

Nigel rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "What'd we miss?"

"Nothing much," Gregory replied. "I'm out. You guys are boring." He left.

Rudolph's gaze drifted down to my chest. I was about to slap him when he grabbed my necklace.

"Nunquam Timent Nox," he muttered.

"Never fear the night," I replied softly.

"Teresa, I really do love you."

"Aren't you romantic? Confessing in front of your sister, my brother, and my friends?"

Rollo blushed. "Sorry."

"Aww, Tessa's got a boyfriend," Flint pouted. "Nige, looks like the new kid beat you to our resident vampire queen."

"I haven't had a crush on Tessa for like a month. She's too..."

"Too what, McAshton?" I asked darkly, raising an eyebrow.

"Much of a handful. Besides, you're like the sister I wish Flint was."

"Hey!"

The Sackville-Bahn are back. Rollo and I are on our way to a romantic relationship. Tony is trying to work up the courage to confess his feelings to Anna.


End file.
